An Unusual Day
by Daishii Takatsu
Summary: Yusuke and his team members never thought that they would meet four of the most powerful demons of Makai and the Three Worlds in the same day. Well hell! One-Shot.


Why hello there my fellow readers! It is definitely great to see you all once again! I know that I haven't written a story in a while, or even updated the past two that I have started in the past, but I thought I'd shake myself out of my rut, and decided to write another short story, and here I am! Firstly, I'd like everyone to know that this is a story that involves characters from Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho. I won't tell you the pairing as of yet, so I guess you'll just have to read to figure it out right? Indeed!

_Summary:_ Yusuke and his team members never thought that they would meet four of the most powerful demons of Makai and the Three Worlds in the same day. Well hell!

**Disclaimer: **I own no rights to the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho series. I just love dabbling with the characters that Rumiko Takahashi and Yoshihiro Togashi have created.

* * *

" I can't believe that I had to cancel yet another date! Keiko is going to kill me guys! " One twenty year old Yusuke Urameshi called out in frustration, as his chocolate brown eyes were doused in fear of what his fiance was going to do to him when he came home. A shiver ran through his body, as he could already feel the impending doom that he had to go home too.

Laughing at his best friend, twenty year old Kazuma Kuwabara only shook his head in laughter as the quartet were walking down the halls of the offices of Reikai. " We'll back you up Urameshi. No worries. " Kuwabara stated, obviously showing the maturity that he had gained over the years. Sighing, Yusuke only flashed him a grin, before nodding, as they continued on their way to the Toddler's office.

Having a conversation all their own, were none other than twenty - one year old Shuichi Minamino, also known as Kurama to those close to him, and his partner from the days of Makai, Hiei Jaganshi. The three, including Youko of course, were just discussing random facts about their recent trip to the Makai Market. Kurama had purchased a new rare plant, and had started growing and cultivating it in his garden as soon as they had returned. Hiei interestingly enough, had purchased a new blood-red kimono for his younger sister, Yukina Jaganshi.

Much had changed between Hiei and Yukina, after she had approached him after their unusual victory over Sensui, and had asked him if he was her brother. After he had confirmed it, the two had almost become inseparable, aside from the times that Hiei was off on missions, or with Kurama, or Yukina was either with Kazuma, who had become her husband, or with Genkai at the temple.

Getting closer to their boss' office, they were all surprised and a bit curious themselves, when they saw all of Koenma's employee's crowded around his slightly cracked door. Something seemed to be going on, and although they didn't know what, the Reikai Tantei wanted to know; now.

" Move aside idiots! Let us through! " Yusuke threw out harshly at the ogres, grim reapers and a multitude of Reikai investigators scurried away from the door immediately, aside from Botan, who stood near the door with a grin that could rival a cheshire cat's.

" What is happening beyond the door, Botan? " Kurama asked kindly, as Botan only shook her head and briefly flicked it at the direction of the door. Understanding her gesture, the four boys gently pushed the door to widen the crack, before their eyes settled on the two figures that were in the room.

Koenma was in his teenage form, as he stood flustered and obviously a bit distressed, as the young woman in front of him continued to stab her pointed finger into his chest with every word of emphasis that she uttered, and her power levels rose with every jab.

" … supposed to be watching over her! Do you know what _he'll_ do to you, when he finds out that his only daughter is missing?! " Her voice pierced through the room, as her powers peaked, and the four decided it was time to make their presence known, as they each strided into the room.

" What the hell did you do now, you idiotic toddler? " Yusuke exclaimed, as Kuwabara and Kurama both made small noises of agreement, with Hiei glaring heatedly at the Demi-God. Whipping around, the female that had been abusing Koenma before, was finally facing them.

Her powers that had peaked, was making her long and wild bluish tinted ebony hair float around her, as they all peered into her eyes and saw the fiery flames that shot behind her sapphire blue eyes. She was petite, with high cheekbones, a beautiful ivory toned complexion, pouty red lips, and a blue crescent moon sat in the middle of her forehead. A pair of triangular black ears were perched upon her head, as they twitched with every sound that they picked up on. She was gorgeous, and each man on the team couldn't help but notice it. There also seemed to be a glow about her, but none of them could yet determine as to why.

" The idiot lost my only niece! That's what he did, descendant of Raizen! " She stated, as her hands were clenched at her side, only to be placed protectively around her round stomach. It was only then, that the detectives noticed that she was with child, and the glow that they had picked up on earlier, was none other than a motherly glow. Hearing her response to Yusuke's question, Kuwabara had immediately strided forward, always the empathetic one, and responded to the distress that the young woman was sending off in waves.

" We are very sorry about this problem Miss. But I assure you, we will find your niece. " Kuwabara stated, as the rest of his team nodded their heads in agreement, obviously wishing to rectify and relieve the soon to be mother of her distress. Women definitely made all of them uncomfortable, especially crying women.

Sighing, Koenma finally had the chance to sit down in his chair, as Botan joined him at his side. Watching the young woman cease her crying, and reach upwards to place a small hand upon Kuwabara's cheek, and nod with a smile, he was once again glad that the highly spirited aware warrior was good at handling crying women.

" May I introduce you four to the Lady of the Western Lands and mate to Lord Inuyasha no Taishou of the Western Lands, Lady Kagome Higurashi no Taishou. " Koenma stated, as Kurama and Hiei both let out sharp gasps, before bowing down in her presence. The two upper class demons had heard a great deal about Kagome, and all that she had done, and had helped to accomplish during the timeline of her life.

Giggling a bit at the two demon's reactions, she quickly bounced over towards them, and picked them both up. Placing a kiss upon each of their foreheads, she then flashed them an impish grin.

" There is no need to bow, Youko Kurama, Hiei Jaganshi. You are both welcome in my presence. I thank you in advance for helping to find my dear niece. " Kagome stated, as both demons flushed red for a few brief seconds, before composing themselves and nodding their heads.

Suddenly though, the office door was slammed wide open, as another guest marched into the room, rather loudly and chaotically at that. Silver triangular ears twitched from side to side, as the male tried to pick up the sound of his mate's heartbeat, and the heartbeat of their unborn pup. Silver locks of hair that fell straight beyond his waist, was floating all around him, as golden eyes shone brightly in apprehension, and a small glow came from the blue crescent moon that also stood directly in the middle of his forehead, hidden slightly by his bangs. Gold clashed with sapphire, and at once, his beloved mate was swept up into his arms.

" Holy hell Kagome! You scared the living shit out of me when you didn't meet me for lunch. I thought something happened to you and the pup! What were you thinking?! " Inuyasha shouted out, as his mate only whimpered slightly in submission, as he sighed and nuzzled her neck lovingly. Nipping at her mate's chin, she grinned slightly, as she pulled away and kissed him gently on the lips.

" I'm sorry Yasha, but Cerenitee has gone missing. I didn't know who else to turn too, because you know as well as I do, that as soon as _they_ hear that she's missing, all hell is going to break loose. " Kagome stated, and at once, Inuyasha was in full alert mode. A million thoughts had been running through his mind, but for now he would focus on one thing; finding his niece before the King and Queen of the Three Worlds decided to kill everyone in all three worlds. Cursing mentally, he then turned his angry gaze to the Demi-God Ruler of the Makai.

" I thought that I had warned you about ever losing a pack member of mine, foolish ruler. On top of that, stressing out my pregnant mate as well? You are going to regret ever crossing a member of the Taishou clan, Koenma. " Inuyasha stated in a cold voice that he had picked up from Sesshomaru over the years, and Koenma could only gulp, and cower slightly in his chair.

" I'm very sorry Lord Inuyasha. I assure you though, that my team will be more than adequate enough in helping you in finding the young princess. I also apologize to you Lady Kagome. " Koenma stated, as Yusuke and Kuwabara only chuckled loudly at the apologetic tone that was spilling from their boss, as Kurama and Hiei were trying to hide their low chuckles behind coughs. Only sticking her tongue out at Koenma, Inuyasha then wrapped an arm tightly around Kagome's waist, before turning around to face the four once more.

" My nieces name is Cerenitee Taishou. She is currently seven months old, and she _should_ of been under the watchful eye of Koenma and the rest of Reikai, but it seems that someone has gotten to her. She is a full blooded silver inu-youkai, with chestnut auburn hair, and a pair of mismatched colored eyes. Her left eye is a honey golden, while her right is a twinkling periwinkle. She has a blue crescent moon like my own, upon her forehead, as well as two stripes upon each cheek, one magenta, and one light blue, and a tiny pair of fangs. " Inuyasha explained to the four, as they nodded their heads and soaked up the information.

" You must find her, or trust me when I say this; the world will end as we know it. " Was all Inuyasha stated, before he swept out of the office, with his mate in his arms, and was making his way back to their palace on the Western Lands of Makai.

* * *

As the Lord of the Western Lands left with his Lady, the tension in the room was running high, as Hiei was the first one to break the silence.

" Why were you not watching the child, _fool_? " His sharp voice rang clear, as Koenma glared at the Forbidden Child that had dared to question his authority. Blood red ruby eyes glared back with such cold intensity, that Koenma only hissed, and let out yet another sigh.

" It isn't that I wasn't watching her Hiei. It's just that I was inconveniently distracted when she was taken. Luckily though, we already have an idea of who has taken her, and we just need you four to enter the premises and rescue the young princess and all will be well. " He stated, as Hiei only scoffed, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were both starting to let their anger get the best of them. Always the calm one, Kurama then stepped forward to address their boss.

" If you already knew that information Koenma, why did you not tell Lord Inuyasha and Lady Kagome themselves? Why must you send us to clean up your mistakes? " Kurama stated in a cold tone, as Koenma shuddered once again at the coldness of his carefully spoken words.

" If I had even attempted to tell Lady Kagome, she would go in there herself, whether she was pregnant or not, to rescue her niece. If Lord Inuyasha had found out, than more than the world would be destroyed. His mate is his most precious and first priority, aside from his adopted son, Shippo, a five century old red fox, and his first born heir, Muteki. Trust me, when I say that the reason why I didn't tell them, is because I rather not risk the destruction of the world. " He stated, as Kurama backed off a bit, and they could only sigh, knowing that for once, he had actually made the right decision.

" Well then, tell us where the hell you need us to go, so that I can get back home to Keiko, stupid toddler! " Yusuke shouted out, just as the office doors slammed open once more.

Both of their power levels were beyond anything that either of the six people in the room had ever felt before, and each shivered under the pressure of the power bearing down on them. Into the room, six beings swept, as the male was the first one to enter the room. He stood tall, and at approximately a full six feet and seven inches, as his entire presence demanded respect of those around him. Stepping into the room behind him, was a petite young woman, a child of about five years, two children of about three years, and a small baby that was currently slumbering in her arms.

" _You have lost what was mine, imbecile! _" Was all that was said, before Koenma was being held by the throat, tightly against the wall.

Gasping for air, Koenma was struggling to break free, as the pale hand just continued to crush the demi-god's throat tighter. Never before, had Sesshomaru no Taishou, the King of the Three Worlds, been so _disrespected_. He had specifically told Koenma to watch over his youngest and the only female to be born into the Taishou Clan in over a thousand years, and this is what he was rewarded with; a missing child.

Blood red eyes, with enraged blue pupils were staring down at the child ruler, when a gentle hand was placed upon his forearm. Scoffing slightly, he dropped the ruler, not caring much for his well-being, before grabbing the hand that his mate had placed on his arm, and placing a gentle kiss in the center of her palm. The red seeped away from his eyes, as his blue pupils were soon replaced with the honey golden liquid that his mate was more familiar with, before he blinked a couple of times and stood next to his incomplete family. A hand reached for his own, as Sesshomaru glanced downwards, and watched his son peer up at him with nothing but courage and pride shining in his periwinkle eyes.

Maru no Taishou had been the first born son to Sesshomaru and Amelia no Taishou. He looked to be an exact copy of his father, aside from his periwinkle eyes that he had inherited from his mother. Now that he was around five years old, Maru's survival skills and his natural instincts had started to kick in. It was actually Maru who had informed his parents of his sister's disappearance, along with his two younger twin brothers, Kaito and Keito. Despite being scared for his youngest sibling, Maru knew that without a doubt, his parents would find her and bring her home.

" We will find her Maru. Do not fret. " Sesshomaru whispered down to his son, as Maru nodded, and once again, Sesshomaru could not help but be more proud of his first born. Feeling his wife step beside him once again, and hearing his two other sons shuffling in behind her, he could practically feel the anger rolling off of her petite form. Three year olds, Kaito and Keito no Taishou, had been born during a harsh winter, and were the second and third heirs to the throne. Unlike Maru, who held periwinkle colored eyes, his sons both took after him, and had his honey golden colored eyes. Both also looked exactly like him, aside from the twinkle of mischief that was often in their eyes. Taking his seven month old son from her arms, he then held his youngest boy close to his heart and prepared to watch his mate lash viciously into Koenma, feeling more attracted to her than ever.

* * *

When she had first been alerted to the disappearance of her daughter, Amelia no Taishou was furious. Immediately, she had alerted her mate, and decided to meet up with him in his study, after making a stop to gather her twin three year old boys, and her youngest son, the twin brother to her youngest daughter. Bundling the seven month old little boy in her arms, she couldn't help the twinge of sadness that coursed through her body. Much like his sister, Cygnus no Taishou was a beautiful child. He had a headful of long chestnut auburn locks as well, and much like his sister, he held a pair of different colored eyes. Unlike Cerenitee though, his left eye was the same honey golden as his father's, and his right eye was the same periwinkle as his mother's. They both held the same facial features, and to her, all of her children were beautiful.

Spinning around, she was met with the sight of her two mischievous twin boys smiling up at their mother, with nothing short of love and adoration in their eyes, as she smiled widely at them both, and placed gentle kisses upon their foreheads. " Come Kaito. Come Keito. We must find your father and Maru. " Was all that she said, before the four bustled out of the nursery.

As she made her way towards Sesshomaru, Maru and her mate's study, she couldn't help but wonder about her missing daughter. Honestly, she had never expected her twin children to look anything like her. Much like with Maru, Kaito and Keito, she had suspected that they would appear to fall under the same physical characteristics as her mate. She was happily shocked, when they had come out with her wavy chestnut auburn hair, and periwinkle eyes though. Cerenitee had small pouty lips that she had also gained from Amelia, and they both held the same high cheekbones that their parents had, as well as their brothers. Reaching the door to her mate's study, she only sighed, and escaped her thoughts, to push the oak doors open.

" Anata, we have a problem. " Amelia stated softly, towards her husband, as golden amber clashed with periwinkle. Sesshomaru's eyes blazed with anger and a need to kill, and she could already tell that her husband knew that his only daughter was missing. As if sensing the need to break the need for blood that was rising in the air, Kaito and Keito shot forward, to latch onto each of their father's arms. The rising tension was instantly shattered, as a small smile split across their father's face. Curling both of his twin boys into his arms, the twins giggled happily as he gave them a small squeeze, before placing them on the floor and next to Maru. Amelia was immediately at his side, as he gazed into her eyes once more and smiled up at her, as she leaned down and he met her lips for a chaste kiss.

" Come Amelia. We will rectify this immediately, and kill that foolish child ruler. " Was all that was stated, before he ripped a portal to the Reikai World with his Tensaiga.

Stepping through the portal, the incomplete family of six full blooded inu youkai's, were outside the closed doors to Koenma's office. Shutting the portal behind her, with a whoosh of her hands that were slightly glowing with her demonic ki, Amelia stepped directly behind her husband, as he threw open the doors and proceeded to walk in. His control had snapped, as her mate quickly had Koenma by the throat against the wall. Sighing inwardly at his short temper whenever it came to his only daughter, she commanded softly for her son's to stay where they were, and handed Cygnus over and into Maru's safe arms. Striding forward, she placed her hand gently upon Sesshomaru's forearm, and heard him scoff, before he was kissing her palm gently, and inhaling her scent to help himself calm down. Smiling to herself, they were soon walking back to their son's, before she watched Maru place his small hand into his fathers and they exchanged endearing words. Stepping up beside him once more, Amelia let her controlled anger finally snap, as she placed Cygnus into Sesshomaru's arms this time. Turning back towards Koenma, she leveled him with a tortuous glare, as her family and the four spirit detectives and one grim reaper watched in keen interest.

" Why shouldn't I kill you where you stand, _Ko-en-ma_ ~ ? " She let out, in a deadly laced with humor tone, as shivers unconsciously ran down all the adult's backs in the room. The room instantly dropped in temperature, as she took a few spaced out steps towards Koenma, and pinned him against the wall with her eyes.

" You had one job, child ruler; Protect my daughter, my _heiress,_ at all times. " She stated, as Koenma felt his throat start to tighten in fear, as his heart started to beat quicker. It honestly wasn't his fault that the ogres had decided to fight for no idiotic reason! If anyone should be punished, it should of been them!

" Why is it that, no matter how many chances my family and I grant you with, you always find one way to ruin it? Is it because you are an _imbecile_ as my husband stated? Or is it because you have no _common sense _whatsoever? You have crossed me _one _too many times demi-god and if my daughter wasn't in danger, I would _kill _you on the spot, and let Sesshomaru bring you back to life as many times as **I want**! " She practically shouted out, as vines quickly rose out of nowhere, and wrapped tightly around Koenma's body and pulled him back into the walls, with a ring of sharp thorns pressing lightly into his neck. The air was sucked out of him, as he struggled against her vines. Amelia's eyes were glowing, as her elemental powers started to take over. The other occupants in the room, couldn't help but feel for Koenma, but there wasn't a damn thing that they could do.

"You will find my daughter Koenma, and you will find her _now._" Were the last words that she stated, before the room filled up with smoke, and she and her family were gone.

Coughing filled the room, as the team was wondering just what in the world had happened. The smoke lifted, and they immediately realized that the couple and their children were all gone. "Who were they toddler?!" Yusuke's brash voice broke out, as Koenma slid down to the floor, and tried to regain his breath once again. "The King and Queen of Makai..."

Once again, gasps were heard from the unusually two quiet members of their team; Hiei and Kurama. "You lost the Princess of the Three Worlds?!" Gone with the quietness, Kurama's voice had taken on an even edgier tone than when he had last spoken to Koenma. Hiei's hand was suddenly wrapped around the hilt of his katana, as he glared daggers further into Koenma. Yusuke, Kuwabara and Botan were all shocked at the risen levels of Kurama's voice, but chose to stay quiet for once. They knew not to mess the fox at this point, especially since Hiei seemed to be backing him up, one hundred percent of the way. Koenma felt the moisture in his throat dissipate, as Kurama's once emerald eyes turned golden in fury, and at once he knew that Youko had total control of their shared body. Opening his mouth to speak, the demi-god clamped his mouth close as soon as Hiei's katana started to peel out of it's sheath.

"You lost the only heiress to be born to the Three Worlds since god knows when, and you didn't bother telling the King and Queen that you knew where their child was? Are you not only an imbecile, but wishing for a death wish as well? You know damn well that if the Queen had her wishes, you would rather be fed to my death tree, then be at the mercy of the King!" Youko exclaimed, as Hiei's eyes blazed in even more anger than before, and the rest of the team backed away from the irate fox.

Gulping, Koenma hung his head ashamed. "Just find her. She's being held in the forest behind Genkai's home." With an exasperated growl, Youko and Hiei quickly sped away into the portal that Botan graciously opened for them, as Yusuke and Kuwabara followed behind them, sending one last dirty glare towards Koenma.

* * *

Their portal took them directly into the heart of Genkai's forest, as they each spread their senses. "Hiei. Locate her immediately." Youko spoke in short sentences, as Hiei grunted before allowing his psychic abilities to spread further. Picking up on a pulse, he quickly informed the rest, before dashing off in the direction of the aura.

"Let's hope that nothing's happened to her guys." Yusuke stated, as the other three nodded their heads, before picking up their paces.

What they expected to find though, was nothing that had occurred to them. In the middle of a charred field, was a baby that fit the exact description of what Inuyasha had supplied them with. The demons that had banded together to take her, were all laying in their own blood and guts, and dead with a capital D. The child itself, was cocooned in a makeshift crib made of vines and flowers. Withdrawing the weapons they had drawn, they cautiously approached her. Kuwabara strided forward, and peered into the crib and was met with the most beautiful child he had ever seen. She was peering up at him innocently, as her hands shook in excitement of being found. "Dawhhhnng! Dawhhhnng!" She exclaimed happily, as a smile split across the spirit warriors face. Breaching the barrier around her crib, his hands cradled her softly, as she was making more baby sounds at being picked up. "She's a strong one guys." He stated to his companions, as they all nodded, and once more their eyes swept the field that she had been found in. "I'll call Botan to come and make us a portal." Yusuke stated, as the other three nodded once more, and directed their attention towards the child once more. Peering into her mismatched eyes, Youko allowed a small smile to appear, before he allowed Kurama to take control of their shared body once more. Even Hiei seemed to be taken with the small child, as his ruby red eyes bore into her own. Loving the attention though, she gurgled happily and reached toward the fire and ice apparition. Kuwabara chuckled at her behavior, and held her out to Hiei who looked like a deer caught in headlights. "She wants you to hold her Shrimp." The taller man explained, as Hiei growled under his breath and debated on whether or not to hold the child. "...Idiot..." He mumbled, before snatching the baby into his arms to hold. Both Kurama and Kuwabara grinned in happiness at their old time friend, as Hiei peered into the baby's eyes once more. She seemed to settle in his arms, as her own elemental powers rose and her fire and ice powers melded within his own. Shocked, but refusing to show it, Hiei only held the child closer to him.

Walking back over, Yusuke was a bit shocked at the scene before him, but said nothing, as a smile formed on his lips. It seemed that Hiei had a heart locked away after all. "Botan is on her way now. She's pretty damn cute, isn't she?" Yusuke stated, as the others agreed wholeheartedly. "Indeed she is Yusuke." Grinning now, Yusuke strided over to the child in Hiei's arms and caressed her cheek gently. "Looks like we saved the world again, huh guys?" Chuckling was heard from Kurama and Kuwabara, and Hiei only scoffed and continued to pay attention to the babe in his arms. Grinning wider now, they heard a portal opening behind them, as Botan popped through it. "Come on then! Let's get the Princess back to her parents!" She stated ecstatically, as the others nodded and crossed into the portal, towards the palace of the King and Queen of Makai.

* * *

Arriving back in the palace, after her smoke had filled the demi-god's office, Amelia only sighed, and sagged against her husband. "They'll find her Ami. Do not fret." Sighing once more, she nodded her head, before putting up a happy front and turning towards her children. "Come Maru, Kaito, Keito. Let's leave Daddy alone so he can deal with all his yucky paperwork." Giggling was heard, as her husband only shook his head at her. The three children grinned, before bounding after their mother, and tossing a goodbye to their father, leaving him alone in his study. Being alone with his thoughts, Sesshomaru sighed, as he settled into his study room chair.

Cerenitee had been the apple of his eye, before she was even born. The second that his mate had told him that she was going to have a little girl, he had made it his mission to look out for his daughter; always. The second that she had been born though, he knew that he would never give her up. She was practically the exact replica of his mate, and that just made him love her more. The first time she had grabbed his hand with her own, he thought that his heart was going to burst out of it's chest. The first time she had smiled at him, he smothered her face in kisses, as he listened to her tinkling laughter. She was his beloved daughter, and she was gone now. Growling in anger, his hands tightened to fists, as his nails dug into his palms and drew blood. "You'll be home soon Hime." He spoke aloud, more to reassure himself, as his unclenched his fists and started to lick his wounds closed. "Soon hime..."

* * *

Leaving her husband to his own self pity for a few moments, she decided to distract herself and her children from the situation. Cuddling Cygnus closer into her arms, her youngest son peered up at her with childish wonder. Even he knew that something was wrong, when he hadn't felt his sister's aura brushing against his own constantly. Pressing a kiss to his forehead, she only muttered that everything was going to be alright. Her other three boys were all gathered in a circle around her, coloring and drawing which was one of their favorite things to do. Smiling, a motherly smile, their peace was interrupted by her personal handmaiden. "Lord Inuyasha and his family are here to see you, your highness." Blinking at the arrival of her in-laws, she nodded her head and told Serafin to bring them upstairs to where she was. Watching the shadow demoness phase into the shadows, she then turned her attention back towards her children. "It seems that Uncle Inuyasha, Auntie Kagome, and Muteki have come to visit dears." Excitement coursed through the room, as the three boys started to pick up their crayons and drawings. As soon as they finished, the family of three was standing in the doorway. Striding over to her in-laws, she gave them a grim smile, as the two adults felt her pain.

"Auntie Amelia!" Muteki no Taishou exclaimed happily at the sight of his favorite aunt, before bouncing over and wrapping his arms around her midsection. Grinning now at her nephew, she petted his hair absentmindedly. Four-year-old Muteki was the exact replica of his father, aside from his attitude and personality, which he had adapted from his mother. Leaning downwards, she pressed a kiss upon the crown of his hair, before she felt his warmth leave her body and watched him join his cousins who were awaiting his arrival. Kagome strided over then, and wrapped her sister-in-law in a tight hug, after taking Cygnus from her arms and handing him over to Inuyasha.

"It'll be fine Amelia. They'll find her. I just know it." She muttered to her sister, as Amelia only sagged further into Kagome's embrace. Joining their side, Inuyasha also placed a gentle hand upon Amelia's shoulder, before embracing both women into a hug. "She's right Amelia. They will." He stated, as Cygnus just snuggled closer into his uncle's warmth.

That was the scene that Sesshomaru walked in upon, and he couldn't help but be thankful for his brother's strong mate. Walking forward, he plucked his mate into his arms, as Inuyasha nodded in his direction. Much time had passed between the two brothers, but they had finally accepted one another, and they had a much happier and healthier relationship. Tucking her into his side, Sesshomaru also accepted his son from Inuyasha, as Kagome flashed him a smile, and pecked his cheek in greeting.

"I'm sure that they've found her by now Aniki." Kagome told him, as he only nodded his head. He knew that she was just trying to help, and for that he was grateful.

Suddenly though, he felt four powerful auras approaching the castle grounds. Growling lowly under his breath, he turned towards his brother, who also picked up on the auras. Removing himself from his mate's side, he told her that he'd be right back, before he and Inuyasha jumped out of the play room's window, and landed at the front gates of the castle, awaiting their uninvited guests.

* * *

Botan had dropped them off at the edge of the forest, and told them that they would have to walk from there. Something about not being able to create portals directly to the palace. Nodding their heads, the group of four started towards the palace on foot. In Hiei's arms, the princess had fallen asleep and the others couldn't help but find amusement in Hiei's predicament. Who would have ever thought that the mercenary would be holding a sleeping child in his arms? Continuing to push forward, roughly twenty minutes had passed, before they even caught a glimpse of the grandeur palace that housed the King and Queen of Makai. Moving closer towards their destination, they couldn't help but stand in awe at the sheer size and beauty of the palace before them. It stood tall, and they could each tell that it had taken a lot of effort to get it to look the way that it did. There were multiple towers, and the gates themselves stood taller than most of the trees in Genkai's forest. As if sensing that she was home, the young princess in Hiei's arms awoke and started to babble happily once more. A quick smile graced his lips, before it disappeared, as Hiei quickened his pace. "It seems that even she know's her home." He told his teammates, as they all nodded with smiles of their own. Stepping up to the gates, they could clearly see all the guards littered around the palace grounds. They could also see the King of Makai and the Lord of the Western Lands standing at the palace entrance.

"Why have you come to this Sesshomaru's home?" Sesshomaru spoke up first, as Inuyasha's hand immediately went to his Tessaiga. "Hasn't your imbecile of a boss done enough damage to this one's family?" He asked, as his own hands went to wrap around the hilt of Tokijin. The shortest of the four, the fire and ice apparition stepped forward, and closer to the gate. "We have brought what is yours, Your Highness." Hiei stated, as Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's eyes both widened as they recognized the bundle and the aura that was currently in the apparition's arms. Quickly opening his gates, Sesshomaru strided forward. As if sensing her father now, the child gurgled happily, and swung her arms around happily, as Sesshomaru finally appeared in front of her and gathered her into his arms. Inuyasha was by his side immediately, and since no words were coming to his elder brother, he only chuckled before turning his attention back to the four in front of them. "Please do come into the palace. I'm sure that after his shock wears off, the King and Queen would like to thank you for your righteous service." They all nodded, before following after him into the palace.

Sesshomaru was ahead of them all, as he peered happily into the eyes of his daughter's. Smiling for no one but her to see, he placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead, before calling out towards his mate, through their mating bond. '_She's home Ami._' He told her, before he continued to coddle his daughter. "Welcome home my hime." Grinning up at her father, Cerenitee gurgled some more, before pulling on his hair and his fingers. "Dahh! Dahh!" Blinking, Sesshomaru was shocked. Had his daughter just spoken her first word? "Dahh! Dahh!" She cried out again, as his eyes glazed over in happiness, as he held her tighter in his arms. "That's right hime. I'm your father." He whispered to her, as she grinned and her fangs were hanging out over her lips. "Dahh! Dahh!" She exclaimed again, as they reached the throne room, and he could already feel Amelia's presence their, along with his son's, Kagome's and his nephews.

Walking over to his mate, he slid his daughter into her arms, as Amelia let out a cry of happiness. "Oh! Welcome home my little megami! Mommy has missed you so much!" She cried out, as Amelia started to pepper her daughter's face with kisses. Giggling now at her mother's behavior, her hands once again started to swing around happily. "Dahh! Dahh!" Blinking down at her daughter, Amelia's periwinkle eyes started to melt in love, as she only giggled as well. "Oh silly one. I'm your mommy, not your daddy." She told her daughter, as Cerenitee only chewed on her bottom lip in confusion. "Mahh! Mahh!" Grinning widely, Amelia nodded her head, as a few tears escaped her closed eyelids. "That's right honey. I'm your ma." She stated, as she felt Sesshomaru wrap his arm tightly around her shoulders. Turning to her husband, they shared a brief kiss, before she felt Maru, Kaito and Keito approaching them with Cygnus in Maru's arms.

Sensing his sister immediately, through their twin bond, Cygnus started to gurgle happily as well. "Grahhhng!" He exclaimed, as the proud parents only looked on in amusement. Picking his youngest son up, Sesshomaru brought him closer to his twin, as Cygnus and Cerenitee immediately locked hands and started making a whole bunch of different sounds. "Yarhhg!" "Nghha!" It seemed that they had missed each other after all. Maru was the next to interact with his sister, as he grabbed one of her small hands and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Welcome home Rini!" He called her by her nickname, as the young princess grinned at her eldest brother, and started to swing his finger around. Giggling at her behavior, Maru gave her another chaste kiss on the cheek, as the giggles poured from her once more. The twins were next, as Kaito and Keito got on either side of her, and started to tickle her from both sides. "Home Rini! Home!" They exclaimed happily, as their laughter intertwined with her own. Smiling at the scene before them, Sesshomaru and Amelia couldn't help but be proud of the children that they had brought into the world. Hearing the approaching footsteps of Inuyasha and the four that had found his daughter, his demeanor quickly changed, as Amelia and their children walked back over to Kagome and Muteki. Kagome immediately started to play with the found child in her sister's arms, just as Inuyasha walked in with his guests.

The four lined up in front of Sesshomaru, as he settled in front of them. Inuyasha joined his mate and the children, as Amelia stepped forward with Cerenitee in her arms. "We thank you four for finding our precious daughter." Amelia stated, as Sesshomaru nodded. Grinning, Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded their heads, as Kurama and Hiei both bowed a bit as per customs. "She is definitely a fighter, your highness." Yusuke said, as both parents blinked a bit in surprise. "Excuse me, descendant of Raizen?" Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, he grinned again, before delving into an explanation. "When we arrived, your daughter's captors were already dead, and she was in a crib created by vines." Blinking once more, Amelia and Sesshomaru were even more shocked. None of their other children had gained Amelia's elemental powers. "Vines? Are you certain?" She asked, as she held her daughter closer. Nodding his head, Yusuke was about to respond once more, when Hiei stepped up instead. "He speaks the truth your highness. She also burned her opponents, and the battle field was charred." He told them, as he confirmed their theory; Cerenitee had adopted her mother's elemental powers. Grinning happily now, Amelia peered into her daughter's eyes, as the child smiled innocently up at her mother. "She's special indeed..." The Queen stated, as Sesshomaru smirked.

"We'd like to thank you once more, so please do join this Sesshomaru and his family for dinner, yes?" He stated in a voice that left no room for argument. Nodding in appreciation, the four were welcomed with open arms at the palace, as the day ended in happiness.

* * *

Back in Koenma's office, Koenma was currently being strangled by a short dark brown haired woman, whose whiskey brown eyes held fury in them. "Where the hell is he Koenma?! He was supposed to meet me for a date, TWO HOURS AGO!" One Keiko Yukimura exclaimed, as her simplistic engagement ring shined brightly under the office lights. She was furious when Yusuke hadn't shown up for their date, and wanted to wring her fiance's neck, but knew that it was probably the idiot before her's fault. So, after two hours of waiting, she had kindly call Botan to tell her to open up a portal, and now here they were. Groaning in frustration, Koenma damned Yusuke where he stood, as Keiko continued to strangle him. Who knew that the woman held so much anger?!

Oh well... It was just an end to another day.

* * *

WOOP! This one shot is finally finished. Yay! I hope you enjoyed, ne? Please do let me know what you thought, because I love to hear from you all. Until the next story! Ja ne!

_Edited on August 2nd, 2013._


End file.
